the hidden story
by Phfel
Summary: this is my first rosario vampire fanfic i hope you enjoy and it's about tskunne's brother.


Authors note: this is my first fanfic enjoy.

Disclaimer: sadly I do not own the awesomeness that is Rosario vampire.

Hello my name is Kontorro Aono and I'm in junior high and me and my twin brother Tskunne Aono are about to graduate. Tskunne has failed the graduation test while I still passed with flying colors. Our parents are pissed the have been searching for a school for us to go for a while but it has proved fruitless.

It's been a week since Tskunne failed and we had to look for a new school and dad has found 2 odd pamphlets on the ground. They were free admission to a new school Yokai Academy, this was strange my locket glowed and grew warm on my chest. You see I'm a how should I put this a monster the one and only alchemist and no one knows not even Tukkie (Tskunne).

While on that note Tukkie and I were at the bus and this was odd the bus driver came up and looked down on us with seemingly no pupils but Tukkie didn't seem to notice. "Let's go ko." He said. "please don't call me that Tukkie""gah hypocrite". We then got on to the bus and Tukkie got a call from our cousin kyoko. He picked up and she said "that school you're going to I looked at it and I need to tell you guys' somethi-". "kyoko" we both said. "Well let's call her later don't worry" I said. "Ok I bet it's the tunnel" we came to the exit of the tunnel and there was a sea of blood "Holy shit" I exclaimed. The school was creepy as hell. We started walking and came to a graveyard. "What the hell's up here?" Tukkie pointed to a hill where a grinding noise was coming.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tukkie cried as a girl on a bike ran and hit him in the back of the head." Tskunne!" I yelled hoping he was alive or at least conscious. I saw only pink and a Rosario and was to shocked to react. The Rosario was it like my locket I had to find out.

She got up and said "Sorry I just get dizzy sometimes.". "I can't believe I'm saying this but you smell good" she got up and exclaimed "I can't help what I am and what that is a vampire!" I froze in shock. She leaned over and bit Tskunne's neck. He gasped in shock. Tukkie looked over and said "well if you want to call yourself a vampire more power to you"

"You can't be serious she just bit you Tukkie what the hell.". the girl looked over "oh who are you." " the Twin of the guy you just bit" I answered. "well what are your names, I'm Moka Akashiya " Tskunne Aono" "Kontorro Aono" I replied with distaste.

"Wow" Moka said as the group went to the school "you look exactly alike". "Not completely" I held up my hand to show my transmutation circle. "I was born with this it's like a birth mark I guess" I held up my hand to scratch the back of my neck.

We got into class me and Tskunne sat near each other I was 2 seats to his right. Then the teacher said "hello class I'm Miss Nekonome and I'll be your home room teacher this year. As you all know Yokai academy is a school for monsters only." Tskunne looked like he was about to die we exchanged nervous looks I gave him a later look.

The kid next to us said "what if a human were to get here.". Miss Nekonome said "well they would be killed on sight 'MEOW'" as a tail rose behind her. "There are none on the on the campus Mr. Kobia." "Say what you will but I've been smelling a human this whole time."

After class I decided to tell Tukkie about the true me. So after school I ran at him grabbed him by the neck and jumped on to the roof of the school. He was so shocked he almost pissed his pants. I then said "I need to tell you something. I may be you brother but you see I'm also a monster."." what!" he screamed. "You see I my locket and my mark. The mark shows I'm the alchemist the only one. He looked like a cat with water splashed In its face. "the locket seals the true me away" "just like Moka" he muttered "Only someone who truly cares for me can remove it think you can go and try"

He put his hand on the locket and removed It. A blinding light came surging out and out i came, the true me. "**Good to be back, hello Tukkie could you get me a mirror**." He did I looked at myself and I had pure white eyes no pupils at all with golden hair with white highlights. "**Tukkie are you afraid of me**?" "How could I be afraid of you although you look very strong and you would probably kill me if I insulted you?"

"**Well maybe not, ha-ha**" "um" "**well ok let's go tell Moka she deserves to know." **

**"**What**! **I'd be killed if anyone knew." "**I'm aware of that" "**what how could you let this happen to your brother**. ""I won't let it happen only me and Moka will know and if any else finds out without your clearance." **I transformed my arm into a blade of pure bio-mass. Tskunne yelped in surprised "**I know right its awesome my little weapon**. **Well anyway this chat is over put the locket back on now." **He did as bid yet he hesitated "wait if you are alchemist Kontorro who is the real one." **" I am you dolt." **As he put the locket on I passed out woke up about 5 minutes later in his arms "let's go find Moka" I said

"Moka?" I said behind her she turned around "Tskunne?" "Kontorro. Please go easy on Tukkie." I said before leaping away to the graveyard. "What do u mean!" she shouted and turned and said "you'll find out soon enough" then turned and leaped away.

When I found them next they were at the blood sea with an almost dead ogre and passed out Moka. "Well I guess I missed the party" " hell yeah you did" "did you tell her yet" "yup she took it well" "good now let's get to class Mrs. Nekonome will kill us if we don't" " alright and carrying Moka we went to the school. I don't know what it was but I felt at home here like a void was filled. I'd found the perfect place for those like me.


End file.
